


Good times

by whatiam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Winter, estaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiam/pseuds/whatiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ver a alguien todos los días no puede ser la gran cosa, pero las cosas cambian cuando ese alguien es él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good times

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer fanfic en este Fandom, así que es el primero de esta pareja. No suelo realizar escritos muy largos y este no fue la excepción aún así espero que les guste.
> 
> Prompt: Ir en el mismo autobús cada día.
> 
> Esta historia es un aporte para el "Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves" del grupo de facebook "Mystrade is real 4us"  
> Link del grupo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/?fref=ts

El verano es extraordinario piensa Greg, el sol refleja a través del cristal y logra alumbrar todo el espacio. Su perfil se ve mucho mejor cuando él se sienta en el lugar de la ventana y solo se queda así por todo el camino. Pero está bien, piensa Greg. No importa, lo único que le importa es verlo todos los días, como desde hace un año. Sin embargo aún no puede acostumbrase a los modales y al carácter del otro, siendo tan malditamente elegante y tan malditamente frió y reservado a la vez, es una de esas personas que te atrapan a primer vista, incluso se sorprendió cuando lo vio al día siguiente y al siguiente, pensaba que era una especie de gratificación por todas las cosas -no- tan buenas que ha hecho.

-  
En otoño las cosas no solían cambiar tanto, después de todo las cosas con él nunca cambiaban del todo. Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, fue justamente en otoño, un día con pequeñas gotas cayendo del cielo y él corriendo hacia la parada porque el autobús estaba punto de irse, creía que el uso del paraguas era por la pequeña llovizna pero supo que se equivoco cuando lo vio llevarlo durante todo el resto de la semana. Pero algo que le sorprendió es la compañia que tenia a veces, una muchacha llamada Anthea quien solo lo acompañaba pero no musitaba palabra alguna por estar enganchada a su celular, además recuerda a un chico menor que él de cabello rizado y negro azabache que lo acompaño solo una vez, después de todo, parecía un muchacho solitario que estudiaba todo el día.

-  
En la siguiente primavera logró entablar una conversación con él, no fue la más larga que haya tenido pero estuvo bien, además descubrió su nombre, Mycroft, extraño pero con un toque de elegancia como él mismo. A la vez que se conocían más, su atracción se hacía mucho mas fuerte, si solo con verlo de lejos le parecía un hombre muy curioso, ahora que intercambia palabras con él, puede afirmar de que sí, es todo lo que él imaginó, incluso más, más que llegaba a ser irreal.   
Hubo un día en el que hablando de cosas triviales surgió el tema de las parejas, obviamente los dos afirmaron no tenerla, sin embargo, se pudo sentir una tensión entre sus miradas como si quisieran hacer algo pero a la vez no podían, vergüenza de uno e inseguridad del otro, por lo cual la tensión siguió durante todo el camino, quedando un poco de ella por unos días más. 

Mycroft fue sorprendentemente él que dio el primer paso, no solo él fue el primero en hablar sino que fue él que realizó el primer toque, no fue un beso pero si fue un toque de manos que describía todo lo que sentía por el otro.  
Greg fue sorprendido, Mycroft nunca había dado señales de que que sintiera algo por él, ni siquiera si lo consideraba un amigo o solo un compañero de asiento del bus, pero ahí estaba, siendo tocado ligeramente con una mano la cual tocaba la suya tan tímidamente que no parecía un acto producido por una hombre tan seguro como el que tenía frente a él.

-  
A pesar de amar el verano, adorar el otoño y vivir la primavera, su estación favorita es el invierno y no solo por el gusto particular que tiene por el frío sino porque Mycroft se volvía una personas "más" cariñosa, siempre se sentaban juntos entrelazando sus dedos debajo de sus ropas, y posando su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro y con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios. Pueden parecer los momentos más cursis, pero eran sus momentos y eso no lo cambiaba nadie, mucho menos las personas con miradas y palabras de odio, ni siquiera con esos llamados argumentos. Él es feliz y eso no lo cambiará nadie.

-

 

Ahora subiendo al autobús a la misma hora de siempre lo encuentra mirando a través de la ventana con una mirada pacífica y una pequeña sonrisa que él solo puede ver. Se acerca y se sienta en el mismo lugar de siempre junto a él, ha pasado tanto tiempo que se ha vuelto una bonita costumbre compartida por los dos, entrelazan sus dedos y se dan una pequeña sonrisa y una furtiva mirada que significa tanto, pero que nunca es suficiente, porque, nunca será suficiente. Siempre querrá más y sabe que el otro esta dispuesto a dárselo.   
Porque se pertenecen, por que son uno, porque son un pequeño desastre de rojo y gris, porque solo son ellos dos, porque son el pez dorado del contrario, porque son Greg y Mycroft. 

Y porque son buenos tiempos, y los buenos tiempos, hay que vivirlos.


End file.
